True friendship never dies!
by Oustiti
Summary: What happens after Alcatraz? JohnBobby friendship fic but quite a bit Rogue, Logan and Storm in it as well. Rated T for quite a lot cursing. Chap 2 newly on. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Why?

_**Chapter 1: Why?**_

"Why?" a voice echoed in the empty dark room. Two silhouettes were in a dark silent metal room. One of them was sitting on a bed the other one standing against the secured door. They lights of the room had broken down years ago and the only bit of light there was slid true a small hole, the size of a pencil, in the door. Lighting a small part of the floor.

"Why what?" a other calm gentle coolly voice responded after a while.

"Why did you save me?" the warmer voice asked shaking a bit this time.

"What do you mean?" Bobby responded calmly leaning against the door post looking at the figure that was hidden in the shadow.

"Damn you know what I mean. Don't fuck with me Bobby! You beaded me, you could have killed me once I was out, you should have! But you saved my guts instead. So I want to know why the fuck you did it?!" Pyro said as he stood up suddenly coming out of the shadows looking angry at Bobby.

"I don't leave my friends in the cold." Bobby replied coolly not moving a mussel.

"We're not friends anymore." Pyro said grumpy sitting down again staring at Bobby furiously from the dark.

"We used to be John and maybe you forgot but I didn't." Bobby responded, his voice cooler then before.

"Pyro!" Pyro corrected him. There was a knock on the door. "Bobby we have to go to class get out!" a young female voice said.

"Hay to you to _human_!" Pyro snapped at the door loving the fact that he could pick on someone. He could try that on Bobby as much he wanted he wouldn't react.

"Shut up jerk!" was the reply as the door opened and Marie appeared looking pissed off at Pyro.

Pyro stood up immediately looking at her fire in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Marie? Are you scared of me since you don't have any powers anymore?" Pyro mocked at her.

"You wished." She responded.

"No, I know!" Pyro responded ginning evilly.

"You know that's a pretty big mouth for someone who is nothing without a lighter either." Marie said as she stood in front of Pyro having the terrible urged to slap him.

"It's okay Marie, I'm coming." Bobby said interfairing before something might happen. "Let's go." He said as they moved out. "See you later Johny." He said looking over his shoulder.

"It's Pyro you idiot!" He snapped at the door and then sat down again as the door closed, leaving the room dark "And I wouldn't count on that one Bobby." He mumbled to himself.

**Authors note:**

Short I know. But it's just a introduction chapter. This fic is manly going about Bobby(Iceman) and John(Pyro) but you can expect quite a bit of Marie(Rogue) in it as well. Happens after the 3 movie X-Men the last stand. It's all about Pyro's and Icemans friendship. And for those who care I'm not really planning any slash in this one (but maybe, very maybe I might change my oppinion during the chapters).But anyway I think you could see it as slash if you want, just see it as it pleases you. PLEASE REVIEW I wanna know if it's worth continuing or not. So if you want to know how it continues REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught red handed

_**Chapter 2: Caught red handed.**_

"Hey Storm do you know were I could find a light, the one in my room broke down." Bobby said as he entered the principles office.

"And did you ever noticed how cold it is in the old hall." He added.

"Ah Bobby good that you're here. I need to talk to you please take a seat." Bobby gave her a confused look but obeyed. Just when he was about to ask her what was happening there was a knock on the door.

"Yes please come in." Storm said.

The door opened and Marie stepped in followed by Logan.

"Great now we can start. Marie please take a seat." Storm said.

"What is this about professor?" Bobby asked.

Logan joined Storms side, standing at the other side of the desk. "We need to have a little talk kids." He grumbled.

"This isn't about that sexual education again, is it?" Rogue asked slightly blushing.

Bobby wisely turned his look around avoiding Logan.

"No." Storm started with an amused smile.

"But considering the way you two punks act I think we'll have to have a littl' talk about that as well." Logan added making Storm grin again for a moment but she then grew serious.

"The fight we had a week ago at Alcatraz had a lot of consequences, there were unfortunately a lot of lost. And although I'm very proud of you kids. I'm rather disappointed by you two."

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with the fact I took the cure but it was my decision." Marie broke in, thinking that that was what Storm meant.

"It's not about that that I am talking Marie." She said to calm the teen.

Marie grew silent again and they said nothing waiting to know what was going to happen.

As the teens didn't were about to start to talk Storm stared. "Logan picked up a smell in the maison."

Both teens looking extremely confused.

"A sent that doesn't really belong here anymore but yet is familiar to this maison." She said diplomatically.

"That's a way to put it. I would just have said the smell of a little brat!" Logan growled.

'_Damn John'_ the though shot in Bobby's mind. As the idea crossed his mind he hadn't been able to think about his expression. At Bobby's panicking expression Marie got the hint as well and looked a bit worry as well.

Storm saw their expressions and continued. "I see you know who I am talking about: St.John Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro! Does that ring a bell?" she asked willing to give them a chance to explain themselves.

They were both silent thinking of a way to get out of this mess, trying to look innocent.

"What is he doing back in the institute? I'm asking you both nicely to explain me this matter, do not make it harder then necessary." Storm said severely.

Bobby bit his lip "I brought him here." He said.

"And do you care to tell use were you're hiding him?" Storm asked "And why?"

"You mean you didn't found him?" Marie asked confused before she was aware of it herself.

"No, not yet." Storm answered.

"But it's just a matter of time so why don't you little punks make it ease on use and just tell use were you hid the scumbag?" Logan added.

Marie and Bobby looked at each other giving hands to find some courage.

"Please let him stay Miss Monroe." Marie said.

"Listen kids please we'll do this step by step okay?" she said with a soft gentle smile.

The both nodded.

"Now first of all I want to know how he got here."

"During the fight at Alcatraz I fought him and defeated him and knocked him out." Bobby started. "When everybody was running for there live because Miss Grey was blowing everybody up I picked him up and hid him on the jet."

Both Storm as Logan looked at him listening to the story in silent. After a while Logan asked "Why did you help that little traitor?"

"We couldn't just let him die there!" Bobby said in shock standing up.

"He would have done that to you." Logan said casually.

"No he wouldn't!" Bobby snapped getting slightly angrier.

"He was nearly killing you during that fight Iceman!" Logan growled back.

"You don't know him as well as I do." Bobby argued.

"I know one thing: that little Pyromaniac bastard doesn't belong here. He is a dangerous enemy. How could you two bring him in? What if he putted the maison on fire, what if he hurted someone or worse!" Logan roared angry.

"I took away his torches and he doesn't has his lighter: he can't do a thing with out a source of fire." Bobby answered.

"Bobby please sit down." Storm said willing to calm him. Bobby didn't listen this time and looked at her angry.

"But…"

Storm gave him a glare that silenced him immediately and he sat down again holding hands with Marie again.

"Never less you shouldn't have done it with out me knowing about it." Storm continued. "I am the principal now and I won't tolerate such a behaviour. Am I clear?" she stated severely.

"Yes madam." The both said looking at there feet.

"Now would you mind shearing the location of Pyro with us?" Storm continued making Bobby and Marie looking doubtful at each other.

"We will not harm him." Storm said understanding their worried looks.

"Except if he tries something." Logan added in a low growl.

Bobby sighed "We hid him in the old metal storeroom at the old part of the underground of the institute. He can't put anything on fire there."

"Thanks." Storm said standing up. "Please follow me, all 3 of you. We are going to pay a visit at an old student."

**------**

Pyro heard the door open he looked up and saw, to his surprise, Logan and Storm enter and jumped up from the bed. Bobby and Marie entered now as well both receiving a confused look form Pyro for a moment. Logan how ever had seen Pyro's sudden movement as an attack. He extended his claws and grip Pyro by the collar roughly pushing him against the wall while lifting him up. Pyro couldn't stop a small growl of pain as the extra pressure that was being put on his injuries from the passed battle.

"Logan no!" Bobby yelled.

Marie hastily ran at Logan side grabbing his clawed arm. "No, Logan please." She pleaded.

"Put him down Logan." Storm ordered.

Logan growled and let go of Pyro who fell on his hands and knees coughing. "Nice to see you again as well Logan." He said painfully.

"What are you doing here?" Logan demanded pulling him back on his feats by his sweater.

"You are asking me?" Pyro said a bit shocked forgetting his pain "You should ask your little Iceman and his paretic human girlfriend."

Logan gave at him a filthy glare and spat "You own your life to them. If it had been for me you would be have been dead."

"Well that makes two of us then." Pyro snapped back. "I didn't asked to be saved. I would have preferred that he had left me at the damn island to die. Not that anyone would have given a fuck."

"Obliviously someone does." Storm was looking form Pyro to Bobby and Marie. "Otherwise they wouldn't have saved you."

"To hell with all you bloody X-Men and your idiotic ideals. Ridicules sapiens lovers!" he spat looking at them angry giving Marie a fitly look. "I don't need you paretic sorry or mercy. I don't give a fuck just let me out of here, now!" he said threatening.

Logan extended his claws again "Mark your words chuck."

"Fuck off." Pyro responded.

"Where would you go John?" Storm questioned.

"Pyro!"he corrected.

"Were would you go Pyro? Magneto has been cure and almost everybody of the brotherhood is dead. You are the last one still standing."

"There are more like me. I'll recreate the brotherhood."

"That's not going to happen bump." Logan grabbed him by his collar again. Pyro looking at him with fire in his eyes. "What are you waiting for?" he challenged.

"Logan let go of him." Storm said.

"Let me out of here!" Pyro demanded as he step away for Logan.

"We'll see about that later." Storm said and sighed the others to leave.

"You can't just keep me here for ever! I'll burn your stupid hell hole down." Pyro screamed running at the door as it closed. "Did you hear me bitch." Pyro yelled banging at the door.

"Magneto might have trained him but he clearly didn't thought him to watch his languish. He is even ruder then he was when he lived here and I thought that was impossible back then, I was wrong." Logan said with a half grin, amused by Pyro's angry screaming.

"He doesn't likes to be said what to do." Bobby said.

Logan and Storm turned there attention again to the two teens.

"What were you thinking bringing him here?" Storm said slightly getting angry.

"So what? Did I have to leave him to die?" Bobby yelled.

"You heard it yourself he wouldn't have mind and it would have made things a lot easier." Storm yelled back.

"And I thought you were different. You are accusing him but you are just the same. You hate most human as well, you said it so often. You don't want to hide either, you think bad about the cure as well, you're just the same. I always wondered why you didn't joined the Brotherhood you had the same opinion. At least he had the guts following his ideals!"

Before she knew Storm slapped Bobby in the face but then looked at him shocked. "I…I'm sorry." she said hastily.

Bobby looked at her angry with a red mark on his cheek "Men John is right, you can be a bitch." He started stepping back "Some times I wonder why I didn't followed him." He said and ran of.

"Bobby!" Marie yelled, she gave a quick angry look at Storm and Logan. "You know Bobby has a point Miss Monroe. Pyro was just as you afraid and angry but the anger took the greater part of him. You should understand that or at least understand that Bobby does. Being such a loyal friend shouldn't be punished." She said snappy and ran after Bobby.

------

**Authors note:** So do you guy's like the story a bit?! I know Storm might have been a bit mean on some point but she's stressed, being principal all of a sudden. The story will get better. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
